What About Shep?
by Aang Beckett
Summary: Continuation of Carson's Birthday Surprise, what about Shep's birthday?


**Author's Note: **This story will make more sense altogether if you read Carson's Birthday Surprise first, and for explanation as to the redhead who is with Shep, Mystery Lover can shed a little light.

_Written for the same friend as Mystery Lover, a late celebration of Colonel Sheppard's birthday._

* * *

Both of the Becketts are enjoying their party, their ladies, even the haggis they've been surprised with, but they are not the only birthday boys in the room. Colonel John Sheppard shares the same birthday as the Becketts.

Shep looks around; surveying the scene, his eyes settling on the beautiful redhead who is sitting perched on his knee. She smiles up into his face as he watches her, strokes her hair with his fingertips. She can feel a shiver running up her spine at his gentle touch, and she enjoys the feeling. Shep looks into her eyes, and he can see only love in them.

She knows that it is his birthday, she could never forget such an important day, and she has a plan to surprise him. Without moving from his knee, she casts a glance around the room, catching the eyes of both of the Becketts' ladies, who nod quickly and begin to put her plan into action. She goes back to looking up at Shep, and he is completely oblivious to the message she's just conveyed to her friends. His arms slip down to wrap around her and she settles back against his strong chest, awaiting the right moment.

At that moment, one of the Becketts' ladies presses the button on her headset that is nestled beneath her hair and whispers into it. Elizabeth slips out of the room unnoticed and makes her way to the control room, ready to do her part. The brunette, the second Beckett's lass, looks over towards Sheps' lady and gives her a smile and a half nod as confirmation.

She sits up, no longer leaning into Shep's chest, knowing that he will take off at a run when the plan begins. A whisper in her ear reminds her of her own headset and she whispers a response.

"_Colonel Sheppard to the gate room!_" The call echoes through the mess hall, stopping the party in its tracks for a moment until Shep and his lady exit the room. By this time, she is running to keep up with him. She skids to a stop, nearly running into him, as he stops in the empty gate room. With a gentle tug, she pulls him through the gate's event horizon.

They step through into the SGC, Shep thoroughly baffled and his redheaded lover smiling widely. He still doesn't have a clue where they are headed, but the electric pleasure of her touch on his arm keeps him walking wherever she guides him. He follows her into the elevator, as they rise toward the surface, and out of the mountain. She walks with him into the starry night, to a waiting car and they climb inside.

What feels like just moments later, she is pulling him along again. He begins to recognize where they are, even in the darkness, but he cannot get words out, so instead, gathers her into a hug and a kiss. She doesn't want him to let go, but she has to get him the rest of the way to their goal destination. She releases the kiss and pulls him forward into the fairgrounds. Shep smiles even wider as she leads him on, towards the Ferris wheel.

They climb aboard the ride, she snuggles herself in close to him, her body neatly pressed up against his. He slips an arm about her shoulders, resting his hand on her arm, and she smiles as she rests her head on his shoulder. The Ferris wheel rises and they look out over the town around them, enjoying the sight from their perch atop the ride.

Startled from their relaxed ride by a loud bang, they look up, and she smiles. Shep watches as the fireworks begin, lighting up the dark night. Sitting at the top of the Ferris wheel, he gathers her in as much of a hug as he can, and he kisses her. Both can feel the electricity running through their bodies, their very hearts swelling with joy.

"This was the best birthday surprise ever," Shep whispers in her ear. She can feel the happy blush rising in her cheeks as she leans in and kisses him, now making up for her own lack of words. His arm wrapped around her, holding her close, his other hand resting on her leg, atop her own hand, her head on his shoulder. They sit like this, watching the fireworks in the cool night air, and both feel as if they could sit this way forever, just enjoying each other's presence.

She looks up into his eyes and sends him a silent message with hers. It is an unspoken promise, when they return to Atlantis through the Stargate later; they will meet at Shep's personal quarters and she will spend the night with him, finally acting on the passion and love that they feel in their hearts.


End file.
